This invention relates to a coin-operated dispensing mechanism, typically used in vending machines, and is an improvement over that of U.S. Pat. No. 3,970,181, assigned to the assignee hereof.
The '181 patent discloses a coin-operated mechanism which dispenses merchandise upon insertion of two coins of predetermined denomination and certain manipulation by the customer. More particularly, the mechanism of the '181 patent includes a coinreceiving wheel having diametrically opposed coin receptacles. The coin-receiving wheel must be rotated a full 360 degrees (one-half revolution for each coin) to effect a dispensing operation. The mechanism of the Rubio patent is rather complex, including, among other parts, an actuator plate and a clutch provided by a cam flange, a drive plate and a drive pawl. These parts are rather expensive to manufacture and additionally contribute to assembly cost.
As stated in the '181 patent, the mechanism thereof was developed in response to price inflation and consequent rapid price increase of merchandise sold from vending machines, and provides a mechanism which dispenses upon insertion therein of two coins (e.g., quarters), and which can easily be substituted for a mechanism which dispenses upon insertion therein of a single quarter.
Inflation persists and prices are still rising. Thus, items which have sold for fity cents may now sell for seventy-five cents or a dollar. Or a lower-priced item may be inserted instead of a higher-priced one. Hence, it is desirable to have a coindispensing mechanism which enables the vend amount for the item to be changed. More particularly, it is desirable to have a mechanism which dispenses upon insertion therein of combinations of more than two coins of predetermined denomination, say four quarters.
The present invention addresses and solves the problem of providing a coinoperated dispensing mechanism which may be converted to dispense upon insertion therein of selectable combinations of more than two coins of predetermined denomination. Also, the present invention may be utilized to effect dispensing upon insertion therein of two or more coins, but with only a 180 degree rotation of the coin-receiving wheel instead of 360 degrees.
At the same time, the invention presents a mechanism which, with respect to that of the '181 patent, is simpler to operate, quicker to operate, simpler in construction, eliminating the actuator plate and clutch, cheaper to manufacture, surer in operation, more conducive to sales and customer satisfaction, and cheaper to maintain, and requires no electricity or electrical connection to function.
Additionally, the mechanism of the present invention is more versatile than that of the '181 patent in terms of adaptability of coin combinations required for dispensing.
Important objects of the invention are to provide an improved coin-operated dispensing mechanism attaining the foregoing advantages.